


Supernatural Crack

by JasVry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasVry/pseuds/JasVry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean and Sam talked about Sam killing everyone he has sex with?<br/>What if they remembered Adam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Crack

"How do I bang a girl without killing her? Does that ever happen to you Dean?"  
"No Sam, no it doesn't, I mean Cas isn't even human, who knows how the sex would be! Well, if one of us actually admits our feelings, we can go from there."  
"So do you think I could find a way to fix my problem? Maybe a deal with Crowley, he'd get a laugh out of it!"  
"Don't fucking do that Sam, he's not trustworthy!"  
"I was kidding you jerk!"  
"Good acting you fucking bitch!"  
"Maybe Lucifer will be easier to make a deal with? I mean, Hallucifer is much worse than Lucifer, if that makes sense."  
"It doesn't, but do what you want, I'm gonna watch Busty Asian Beauties and imagine Cas is every girl in the video."  
"Yeah, I can't even talk to him without getting him out of the cage--"  
"HOLY FUCK WE FORGOT ADAM!"  
"OH MY GOD LET'S FREE THEM BOTH!"  
"OKAY! Wait no, just Adam!"  
"Dean, I'm in love with Lucifer, you can't keep us apart!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK SAM?!?!?!"  
"DON'T JUDGE ME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH AN ANGEL!"  
"That's completely different!"  
"No it's not!"

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS I WROTE THIS BY ACCIDENT (it's really short btw)


End file.
